Naruto 10 song drabble
by supernovascurse
Summary: MY 10 Song drabble song challenge very fun to do espisially when you have insomnia! It's sad sasuke's a suck up in this so sasuke hatters you'll probably like this the story has better spelling than the summary!


1 Helena by my chemical romance

Naruto's P.O.V

You're gone now who cares you made me miserable you left and left broke all our hearts. So long and goodnight sorry my beloved I must go I held on but tonight I must leave bye my lover.

"Can you here me!", I yell threw the church frightening everyone.

"Where did you go are you actually gone reason with me!", I hit the ground and begin to sob.

"I guess where both gone now" I mumble.

2 All the small thing-Blink-182

Sasuke P.O.V

All the small things you did they lit up my faint life I know you'll always e there. You'll carry me home from the bar.

"Work sucks!" I yell as he kisses me buy surprise.

I know you care lets go back where the lights are off. I slowly bring him into my room. The night goes on we tug and pull at each other for practically forever.

3 Figured You Out- Nickleback.

Sasuke P.O.V

I like to see you ask me please come back, your like my disease, the people you got to help follow the way you can't give up. I figured you out you're ignorance. The hurt in your eyes the, the hope you have, the will power and you still respect me just give up I have you figured out. I know who you are just give up and go home.

4 Sober-pink

I don't want to be alone, I don't want to be the one at 4 o'clock in the morning I stayed up again, I don't want my story to end this way, I'm safe noting can hurt me so safe inside. I don't want to have to feel the silence it scares me. Save your breath what's the use if I let my self go I'm the only one to blame. I finally found something to dull the pain don't you understand but where am I anymore. Hell if I know I can't tell anymore I'm so numb I save but its over your perfect and you've been threw worst than me how am I the one falling apart you're so so perfect.

5 Basket case- Green Day.

"What you want me to whine fine I'm a melodramatic fool necrotic to the bone happy? I'm freighting, I hallucinate its all adding up I'm paranoid and going crazy the voodoo lady told my it was just lack of sex the whore denied my sadly maybe it was a hallucination? I can't control this world so ill just hold on. And I'm breaking down with paranoia.

My therapist "I think that's all shit, now tell me your actual issues Sasuke."

6 Sorry by Buckcherry

Sasuke P.O.V

I'm sorry I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you. I love you sadly I'm not good at getting thing out I hate to see your blue eyes cry you make my world go round you make the sun rise. I'm to blame I'm sorry all my blame just turned to shame. I'm sorry for leaving and saying things to you I know I can't take it back but ill try. I'm so sorry I haven't stopped thinking about you since I got back I'm sorry for everything I love how you care, the way you sleep, the care In your eyes when you look at me I'm sorry.

7 Fun house by pink

This house god it holds so many memories I scream when I see the pictures. I see your face in the mirrors what happened this used to be a great house, I guess since you murdered our parents it's not as great anymore fine then I guess ill burn it down. I pour the lighter fluid everywhere 3… 2..1. flame's. Ahh to see this place burn.

"What did you do!" Naruto asks.

"Burnt this place down." I said

"Are you insane!" Naruto questions while calling the fire department.

8 sk8ter boi- avril lavigne.

Naruto P.O.V

He's so hot but her she has pink hair and pink everywhere. And he he has dark raven hair and his gorgeous skin. He started to like her yet everyone said no so she left. He was a sk8er boi she needs to realize what she's lost.

Sakura P.O.V

I sit at home feeding my baby if always dreamt of. I look at the TV omygod he's being arrested and laughing about it. "Come see my show at the theater tonight I'll be rocking out!"He yell's before he gets shoved into the police car.

I call Ino "Have you heard Uchiha is having a show tonight"

"yea hey wanna come along" ino says.

"uh sure"

She looks up and see's him the Uchiha she tuned down and who's that who sneaks a kiss? NARUTO!

"He was a sk8er boi you turned him down so I took my chances hunny he's my supper star, and now he's worth more than our soul you said bye I got what I wanted sorry that you missed out we are so far passed friends, and you couldn't see how much of a man he could be. We are in love haven't you heard." Naruto states.

9 My immortal by Evanescence

I'm stuck here suppressed by all my fears. If you're going to leave then leave. Your essence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone. This pain is too real my wounds won't seem to heal. Time cant erase you. When you cried I would hold you. When you would scream I'd be there in a second but you still have all of me. You used to captivate me now I'm bound my the things you left behind. Your face it haunts my dreams, you're voice took my sanity. My scars wont heal I started cutting. I miss your warmth I miss that part of the bed that was made I've tried to tell my self you're gone but you're still with me. I feel so alone all this time. I held your hand threw all of this years is it time to let go?

10 Pain by Three Days Grace

Pain I like it rough id rather feel pain than emptiness right. I'm sick of feeling numb I know I'm not alone this life is filled with hurt happiness just wont work. Pain without love pain I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. With that thought I cut deeply into my arm getting rid of all of this. Anger and agony are better than misery I've got a plan when the lights go out you'll understand know that your worried you "Know that I'll save you, I'm always here for you, you'll thank my later" his word's run threw my head again and again try and save me know Naruto. This is the end of me or so I thought…..


End file.
